Just Right
by xana4
Summary: Two wrongs don't make a right...but they just might be the exception to that rule. M for a reason


_**AN: SpongeBob did it again, dear readers. It seems like I can't watch that without writing something. So, as I was forced to watch it with my baby brother today, I came up with this. There are not nearly enough M stories about Kensi and Callen so here you go. BTW, I know how weird it sounds but I wrote a sex scene during an episode of SpongeBob. Anyway, your thoughts about this one-shot are highly appreciated. Enjoy ;**_

_**I'm posting this again because I had to delete the other one but I made some changes.**_

_«Two wrongs don't make a right»_

Everyone knows this expression. Everyone knows what it means.

It's quite simple, really. And it usually true.

People usually say that every rule has an exception. It wouldn't be a rule if there wasn't one.

So they are the exception.

They're both wrong, broken beyond repair. Putting the two of them together shouldn't make something right.

But it does.

As his fingers gently touch the bare skin of her stomach, his warm lips against hers, she knows nothing can feel as right as this. Nothing can feel as right as his naked chest against hers, his lower body cradled between her spread thighs and his beard scratching her chin softly.

G Callen has issues.

He's not easy to handle.

In fact, he has 'do not touch' written all over him. His life is a mystery for everyone, even for himself. That's why allowing people to get too close is not something he does. He keeps everyone at arm's length.

Callen is the lone wolf, the one who prefers to work alone because that way he only has to rely on himself and if something goes wrong he's the only one caught in the middle.

Anything even remotely related to feelings scares him and relationships are kind of a taboo for him. It's not just because of his problems when it comes to trust and feelings. It's also because no one can ever know the real him, or at least no one outside of their work place.

It's a matter of security and in his case it comes in handy because it's just a good excuse to avoid getting too close to anyone.

Kensi is the textbook example girl.

She lost her father, her fiancé; her previous partner…Trust doesn't come easy for her. In fact, it usually doesn't come at all.

She tells herself time and time again that the reason why she doesn't do second dates is because she shows her true self and men tend to run away from that.

However, deep down, she knows theirs is way more to it than just that.

She doesn't do second dates because she is afraid she'll actually grow attached to someone and that would be a problem.

She doesn't do commitment, doesn't do relationships.

It's kind of a rule for her.

Her abandonment issues are like a ghost that haunts her and doesn't let her get too close to anyone.

She has yet to decide if that's a good or a bad thing.

So yeah, they're both wrong.

They're two wrongs.

But they are the exception to the rule because they actually do make a right.

He flips them so she ends up on top, her panties the only thing separating them now. And, when she leans down and kisses him hard on the lips, he just about rips them off of her and touches her most intimate place with a gentle hand, even though he's anything but gentle during their daily life.

It's not the first time this happens.

It started a few months ago, after a particularly rough op.

They try to convince themselves that it was just a one-time thing, that it was just about comfort and nothing else.

They tried to stay away from one another as much as possible and ignore the obvious attraction.

They tried to talk some sense into their heads.

But, as they found themselves waking up together for the third morning in a row, they were forced to admit they were in deep trouble.

Well, to tell the truth, they're both way past calling this trouble.

It's not.

It has never felt this right with anyone else before.

They have rules. He's not allowed to touch her while they're at work. She's not allowed to look at him for long periods of time if they're not alone.

It's simple.

He gets on top of her again and she spreads her legs for him, something inside of her snapping and needing him inside of her that second.

He knows what she needs, wants, and doesn't make her wait for too long. After checking if she's ready to welcome his length, Callen pushes inside of her until he's buried to the hilt.

She's warm, soft and tight around him, making his self-control become rather scarce. But she doesn't seem to mind when his thrusts speed up and wraps her legs around his waist to allow him to drive himself deeper into her core.

The way she moans and writhers beneath him only makes him work harder to drive her over the edge. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck and pull his head closer.

They don't kiss because she's trying hard to keep breathing as the insane pleasure engulfs her but this is good enough.

His lips are so close to hers that he can actually feel them move against his, feel her breath and her moans against his mouth. But he can't resist and ends up connecting their lips, swallowing her moans while he thrusts harder and faster than before.

They are right together. This is not wrong.

God, it feels so right.

She bites his lip when he thrusts against that sweet spot inside of her that makes her see starts and he knows he's going to have a hard time explaining that to Sam tomorrow but he doesn't care.

He's the one making her react this strongly, this passionately-

Adjusting his hips, he thrusts against that spot over and over again until she's screaming his name, her walls squeezing sinfully against his erection, her back arching from the bed and her hands holding onto his arms (as if letting go would mean end the sweet waves of pleasure he's sure are running through her).

The sight beneath him is more than what he can handle and with two more hard thrusts he's following her over the edge, her name on his lips.

He buries his face on the crook of her neck, trying to regain the ability to think and breathe properly. After he's sure he can move, Callen gets off of her and lies next to her.

Words aren't exchanged between them because they aren't needed. They're past the point of saying this can't happen again or that it was a mistake.

They are both broken.

They are all wrong.

But together, they are just right.


End file.
